Harry Potter and the War's End
by RonHermione-LoveForever
Summary: NEW CHAPTER UP! Number 4 ON IT's WaY! Please R and R!
1. Birthday Surprises

Author's Disclaimer: I am no where near as good a writer as J.K., nor do I ever aspire to be. I do not own any part of this fan fiction, save for parts of the plot.

Chapter 1 - Birthday Surprises

Harry Potter awoke in a sweaty panic. He had just ended another nightmare. This had happened every morning since the end of term. Every morning he awoke with his sheets in tangles and his forehead drenched in sweat.

Not every nightmare was the same. He had so many problems running through his mind and he couldn't find a way to deal with any of them. He was still grieving for Professor Dumbledore, the loom of his inevitable quest for the last of the horcruxes hung above him, and on top of it all, he was worried about Ginny.

At Dumbledore's funeral, he had told Ginny that if they stayed together both of them could be in danger. He was afraid Voldemort would use her like he had used Sirius. Now, however, he was beginning to regret his decision. She was on his mind, morning, noon, and night. He couldn't stop thinking about her and how he felt a physical need to be with her. He missed the way her fiery red hair fell into her face when she was concentrating really hard on something, and how pretty her big, brown eyes looked when they were staring into his green ones.

Harry reached over to his bedside table and picked up his glasses. Now, that at least he could see, he thought maybe he could forget the awful dream he had last night. it didn't work. he heard a soft rapping at his window and saw his snowy white owl with a letter tied to her leg. He got up and crossed the room to open the window.

Hedwig flew in and landed on the desk, holding her leg out with the attached message. Harry saw that it was from his friend, Ron.

Harry-

How's you're summer been, mate? Listen, I have an early birthday present for you. Mum says she's inviting you to stay the summer with us starting next week Saturday (your birthday). She says about 1 in the afternoon that day should be okay. Hermione just got here this morning, by the way. Send a letter back with Hedwig A.S.A.P.

- Ron

Harry was very excited about the prospect of getting to spend his birthday with his friends. He grabbed a blank sheet of parchment and his eagle feather quill and wrote:

Ron-

Tell your mom that I'd love to stay with you guys. One o'clock on the 31st will be fine. And tell your mom, sister, and Mione I send my best regards.

- Harry

"Hedwig, take this to Ron. then, please just stay with the Weasleys until I get there next week. You can stay with Pig."

At the mention of Ron's tiny, over-jittery owl, Hedwig nipped Harry's finger so that it left an angry red mark before flying out the window. Harry went and opened his trunk and began to pack his school things in it. He haphazardly piled in his cauldron, Hedwig's cage, his quills, parchment and robes. on top of all of it he carefully placed the picture of him and Ginny taken near the end of term. He stared at the magically moving picture of Ginny with her arms thrown around his neck and himself turning quite pink as she planted a big, wet kiss on his cheek. After a long moment, he closed and locked his trunk.

The next week, for Harry, was spent in a low lull of just trying to pass the time until his birthday. Mostly, he just read some of the more interesting parts of his old school books until he got hungry. He was even able to have some of Dudley's fizzycakes and things because all three of the Dursley's seemed to be constantly glued to the television set.

The Dursleys watched the T.v. all the time in absolute terror. Even the muggles were greatly affected by the wizarding world war. People were being murdered left and right, and many more ending up in places far away from their home with no memory at all.

At last, July thirty-first came. Harry was very excited because he knew that today would most likely be the last time he would ever have to see number 4 Privet Drive. He put on his glasses and looked at the clock on his night-stand. The electric green numbers said that it was already 12:52 in the afternoon. Apparently, he had overslept. He suddenly realized that he had no idea how the Weasleys were planning to come to get him. He certainly hoped they weren't going to try and get there by floo powder again. Suddenly, he heard a sound like a loud gunshot. He pulled back the tattered curtain and looked out his window. He looked at the street below and saw a vaguely familiar purple bus. Harry ran down the stairs, out the front door and onto the lawn.

Mrs. Weasley stepped off the Knight Bus looking quite disheveled. She was attempting to smooth out the wrinkles in her skirt and straighten her hat.

"Goodness! I can't stand that wretched thing!"

"C'mon , mum! That was wicked!" Fred said upon leaping out of the doors.

"Well, I know you kids like it, but I don't see why!"

"But it really just isn't the same without Stan. I can't believe he's still in Azkaban." Fred said regretfully.

After Fred came Ron, Hermione, Charlie and Mr. Weasley.

"Where's everyone else?" Harry asked.

Mr. Weasley replied, "Bill and Fleur took Ginny and went to Diagon Alley getting a couple of last minute things for the wedding."

"And George is at the shop finishing up some things since we'll have to leave the shop to the employees for about a week." Harry didn't seem to notice that Fred had a small mischievous smile on his face at the moment.

Harry thought it was probably best not to mention Percy at all. He probably wasn't going to come to the wedding and he was sure Mrs. Weasley did not want to be reminded of that.

Just then, Hermione rushed over and gave Harry a great, big hug.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Hi Harry. Happy birthday!" Hermione then lowered her voice slightly. "Has your summer gone all right? No 'nightmares' or anything?"

"No." Harry lied nervously.

"Good," Hermione said with a sigh of relief.

"Well, then." Mrs, Weasley said brightly. "Harry, why don't you go up and grab your things and we can be off again. I think Ernie's going to want to get going soon. I'm just glad he was nice enough to make a stop for just us."

Harry turned to go back in the house when Ron stopped him.

"What, Ron?"

"Harry, you're of age now! You can use magic!" Ron said fervently.

"Yes. Ever since he's gotten back, Ronald's been using magic to do _everything_, just because he can." Mrs. Weasley said in a tone that very clearly said that it would not be a wise decision for Harry to magically summon his luggage.

"I guess I'll just go run in and get it myself, then. Be right back." said Harry.

Harry dashed back upstairs and went to grab his trunk. It was only then that he realized he'd packed all of his for Hogwarts, completely forgetting everything. He'd forgotten he wasn't going back... However, he left everything in there the way it was. That way, at least for now, he could make everything seem the way it should be.

He dragged his suitcase downstairs and looked back at the Dursleys as he reached the bottom step.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley? I guess, this is goodbye, really."

Uncle Vernon's reply was simply, "Yeah, sure", without even glancing away from the television. Dudley let out a shout of joy. Aunt Petunia, however, surprised Harry when she looked straight at him and said, "You have so much of my sister in you. Take care of yourself. Goodbye, Harry."

"Bye." Harry said turning to leave. He went out the front door, and shut it quietly. He was still pondering in awe at the amount of actual kindness Aunt Petunia had just shown him.

He was shaken back into reality when he felt Ron grab his trunk out from his arm and begin to drag it to the bus.

"You know, Harry, it would be a lot easier to help you with this if you'd let go."

"Oh, sorry Ron."

He let Ron take the suitcase and then climbed into the bus behind him and Hermione, followed by the rest of the Weasleys.

"All set, then?" yelled Ernie Prang from his spot in the driver's seat. He then, took off without waiting for a reply. This threw all seven of them violently and unexpectedly forward. Harry, Ron and Hermione ended up in a pile on the floor. They laughed all the way to Ottery St. Catchpole 'till their sides hurt.

They got off the Knightbus and walked down the hill to the Burrow. When they got there, Harry stopped and stepped back to get a better look at the house.

Ron came up behind Harry. "No, you're not imagining it. The place really is more lopsided then usual. There's a lot of people staying here at the moment, so Mum and Dad put some temporary construction spells on the house to accommodate all the extra people."

They both walked inside and were greeted by the whole of the Weasley family and shouts of "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" He was suddenly smothered by a wave of hugs from Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, Bill, Charlie, George, and Mrs. Weasley too. He was then dragged out to the backyard by all of them. He saw that the backyard had been made into a big party in celebration of his birthday. There were three or four banners reading "Happy Birthday Harry", there were bright lights everywhere, and there was a long table in the center of the yard piled high with all of Harry's absolute favorite foods. There was even a gigantic, four-tiered double fudge cake with the words "Happy 17th Harry" in bright red icing in the center of the table.

"Thanks you guys."

"No problem, Harry. Just as long as you share some of that cake there -"

"Ronald, must you constantly think of your stomach?" asked Hermione.

They sat down and ate for what felt like hours until it was time to open Harry's presents. Harry reached for the extremely large green one directly in front of him. He undid the bow and opened the lid. Inside, there was another box. It was identical to the first, except that this one was red. This proceeded to happen until he had a total of six boxes. A green, red, purple, orange and yellow one and finally at last a small blue one. Inside the blue box was a thick black book. Harry turned the binding over and read _1000 Fun and Random Spells By Fred and George Weasley_. "We thought we'd give you the honors of being the first. We're not putting on the shelves until Christmas."

Hermione had given him a new pair of glasses that were not only indestructible, but they reflected magic, and repelled water as well. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a new set of black, satin, dress robes that they had apparently spent quite a bit of money on. Bill and Fleur had presented him with a very nice marble Wizard's Chess set. Charlie gave him a new pair of dragon skin boots. And Ron gave him a large assortment of sweets from Honeyduke's.

Finally, it got late and everyone went back inside.

"All right then, everyone." Mrs. Weasley announced. "There are a lot of people in this house at the moment, but I believe we'll manage. Harry, Ron, Fred and George will bunk in Ron's room; I think I've made it big enough for four. Then, ...Hermione, Ginny and Fleur can stay in Ginny's room like you have been. And Bill and Charlie can stay in Fred and George's old room. I think that's everyone, yes."

Then, everyone went up to their appropriate bedrooms. When the four boys got up to Ron's room, none of them could sleep just yet. They were all still too excited from the festivities. So, Harry took out his new spellbook and began to thumb through it.

"So, Harry. You're of age and you still haven't taken advantage of the fact that you can do magic outside school! How about now?"

"Okay... what about this one?" Harry said stopping at a particularly interesting looking spell. He pointed his wand at Ron and said, "fiori rosara!"

"There, how's that?" Harry asked in a highly sarcastic tone.

Ron looked down and saw that Harry had turned his new shirt all pink and full of daisies. Harry, Fred and George all burst out laughing and fell out of their seats and began to turn purple.

"Okay, guys! This is NOT funny!"

Eventually, the three of them caught their breath again and then, all four of them took turns looking through the book and hitting each other with some of the more ridiculous spells. At around three-thirty the next morning, the boys got to bed. Harry's head hit the pillow and he thought about how this was most definitely the best birthday he had ever had.


	2. The Wedding

Author's Disclaimer: I am no where near as good a writer as J.K., nor do I ever aspire to be. I do not own any part of this fan fiction, save for parts of the plot.

Sorry it took so long guys. The theatre is quite demanding. Here you go. Hope you like it!

Chapter 2 - The Wedding

The morning after his birthday, Harry woke up really early and went downstairs so he wouldn't wake up his roommates. He got to the living room and saw Ginny sitting on the couch in her bathrobe reading.

"Hey Gin." Ginny nearly fell off the couch.

"Harry, you scared me! I didn't know anyone else was up."

"Sorry."

"No, it's okay, really. Do you want me to make us some hot chocolate or something?"

"Sure."

Ginny got up off the couch and put her slippers back on. She went slowly to the kitchen.

"Ginny, are you mad at me? It seemed like you were avoiding me at my party last night. Then, you went to bed before I opened my presents."

"Actually...", she paused. "I went in before you opened presents because I didn't want you to notice that I didn't get you anything." Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ginny kept going. "You know, you really are hard to shop for. I looked all day today and I couldn't find anything I felt was good enough for you."

By now, Ginny was finished with the cocoa and came to sit back down with him on the couch. She set down the two mugs on the coffee table next to her book. He sat looking at her with his head tilted slightly onto his propped up hand.

"What, Harry?"

"Nothing. Your eyes get really bright when you get emotional. "

"Umm.." Ginny was searching around the room nervously for something to say. "The hot chocolate's gonna get co -"

"You talk too much."

Harry then encircled Ginny's waist with his arms and pulled her into a long, deep kiss.

"Gin, I've missed you all summer. Now I realize that we'll both be in just as much danger whether you and I are dating or not. I want you to be my girlfriend again. I love you, Ginny and -"

She put a finger to his lips and then ran her hand through his hair making it stand on end even more than usual. "I love you too Harry, but now _you're_ the one talking too much."

They both smiled and leaned in to reinitiate the kiss. They kissed for quite a long time. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. All they knew was that suddenly, they were interrupted by, "So, I guess this means the two of you have made up?"

Ginny, slightly annoyed said, "Ron, do you always have to bother me when you're not needed?"

"Well, I think it _is_ kind of my business if you decide to snog my best friend on my couch!"

Harry needed to intervene. "Guys, it's still early."

"Fine." Ron and Ginny said simultaneously.

Ron then shoved himself between the two of them and reached for the hot chocolate on the table. He took a sip and it was clearly evident that it was very cold, but he apparently didn't want to break the "moment". The three of them sat there in the same awkward position until the rest of the house had woken up. Mrs. Weasley came downstairs and began to make breakfast.

Hermione came down just after Molly, and Fleur came down about ten minutes after Hermione. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie didn't come down until Mrs. Weasley yelled up, "Breakfast, boys!" Then, they came running.

For breakfast, Mrs. Weasley had made eggs, bacon, sausages, french toast, pancakes, and muffins. "Mum", said Ginny, "After all the food last night, I don't see how you expect us to eat all this!" Ron, however, was shoveling in food as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. "Ron, you're such a pig." remarked Ginny. "Ginerva Weasley! I will not hear you speak to your brother like that!" "It's all right. She's just mad 'cause this morning I --- OUCH!" Ginny had stamped rather hard on Ron's foot.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a large, tawny owl with a fat package of letters. "Oh, my it's your Hogwarts letters. Ron, here's yours, and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny." Harry opened his, and read it. It said, as always, to remember that start of term was September first. Also, to make sure he was on the Hogwarts Express at Platform 9 ¾ at one o'clock. There was also a book list for the following list as well.

SEVENTH - YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:

Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 by Miranda Goshawk

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

Magical Theory by Aldbert Waffling

A Brief History of Voldemort by Ferdinand Meranok

"Hmmph. I have to go to London with Fleur and pick up her dress, so I can't go with you four to get your books. Will the four of you be all right going alone this time?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, then. It's getting late, so the four of you need to go upstairs and get ready to go. Be back downstairs in an hour."

Harry and Ron went back up to the room and shut the door. Both of them began rummaging through their stuff for clean clothes. "Umm, Harry. I'm really sorry for ruining that 'moment' you had with Ginny this morning. I'm just... upset because of... er... last night."

"What happened last night?"

"I'd rather not say much about it."

"All right, then."

"So, what are we going to do about our outing to Diagon Alley today if we aren't going back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked Harry.

"I don't know. I had been thinking about that too, but I think we should wait for Hermione to talk about that."

Ginny was taking quite a long time to get ready. "Gin, you've tried on four different tops now!" Hermione said exasperatedly. "We're only going shopping."

"Herm. This is NOT just shopping! This is a full day for Harry and I to be together without adults. I guess I sort of feel like it's a date. I'm surprised you aren't really concerned with how you look, because now that I think of it, this is sort of like a _double date_."

"You mean me. Dressing up for Ronald. No. We're friends, but... no."

"Harry's right. Trying to get the two of you to admit you fancy each other really is pointless."

"But- " Hermione tried to protest.

"Fine. If you won't do it for my brother, do it for me. Let me fix you up for the day."

"Well,... all right."

First, Ginny looked all through her closet to find her an outfit. She finally settled on a red tanktop and a pair of denim capris with tiny red flowers embroidered onto the cuffs. "So cute." Ginny said. "Now, okay." She took Hermione's hair out of the elastic band and asked her to use her wand to smooth the frizz from her curls. "Herm, you look so pretty!"

"Thanks, Ginny." As Hermione thought to herself, maybe if he thinks I look pretty today, it will make up for last night...

After Harry and Ron had finished getting ready, they went to Ginny's room to see if the girls were ready. Besides, Harry had wanted to ask Hermione what their _real_ agenda was for today. They knocked, just incase either of them was still changing.

"Come in."

They walked in and when Ron saw Hermione, he lost track of everything for the moment. She looked really nice. She looked nice all the time, but he'd never really seen her in anything except t-shirts or her school robes. If she wore jeans, they weren't ever as form-flattering as these ones were.

"You look nice today, Ginny." Harry remarked.

"Thank you. So, did you have any specific plans as far as our shopping goes today?"

"Actually, that's kind of the reason we came to get you guys. I wanted to ask you that same question, Hermione. You know, considering."

"Oh, right. I forgot Ginny didn't know." Hermione said in a certainly sad tone.

"Ginny." Harry said, attempting to breathe deeply. "Ron, Hermione and I - In light of everything that's happened in the last year - We, we aren't going back to Hogwarts this year."

"What?" Ginny said with a very hurt look on her face.

"Harry needs to, for everyone's sake, go looking for Voldemort and fulfill the prophesy."

"And we're not leaving him no matter what. So, we're going too. But we can't tell Mum. Otherwise she'll find a way of stopping us and -"

"And I want you to come with us." Harry interrupted sharply.

"No, Harry it's too dangerous. She's still my little sister and I don't know if she should."

"Ron, I'm going. I am going with you guys and you can't stop me."

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well, no matter what your mom can't know we aren't going back to school. We'll have to just tell her we're getting our school things today, but we'll really need to go shopping for our... umm,... trip." Everyone else nodded in agreement. "Let's see", said Hermione as she got out a quill and a long roll of parchment. "We'll need some really thick robes for when it gets cold as well as some jackets and jeans and things like that. Harry's-" "Hermione! We're planning to go try and defeat the most evil wizard in the world, and you're making a _shopping list_ for it!" Hermione pretended to ignore this comment. "As I was saying, Harry's new boots are really going to be good, but we'll each need a pair. Or at least something like it, and some very heavy duty sneakers for hiking - Oh goodness."

She folded up the list and put it in her bag. Then, the four of them went downstairs to see Mrs. Weasley.

"All set, then?"

"Yep."

"All right. Ron, you can apparate, so I want you to take Ginny. And Harry and Hermione, you can travel by floo powder. Harry dear, this time, try not to fall out of the wrong grate!"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. I'll make sure to take care of myself."

"Ron," said Mrs. Weasley suddenly taking on a very stern tone, "I am going to give you the key to the Gringott's vault. Remember, it's number 312."

"Yes, mum. We're big boys. We can take care of our selves." He said taking the key from his mother's hand.

Molly gave Ron a last sideways glance as she handed him the small broken pot of powder. He tossed a handful the contents into the fireplace and lit the green embers, as he shouted "Diagon Alley!"

Again, Harry felt the familiar sensation of the spinning fireplace and all the soot and ashes around his face. He suddenly fell forward onto the ground. If he hadn't immediately started using Hermione's present, he would have had his glasses broken, yet again. Seconds later, Hermione came through the grate.

"You know, I never see how you seem to just step right out of that thing."

"It's not that hard." Hermione reached out a hand to help him up. "Maybe, you're just not coordinated."

"Harry! Mione!" Ron and Ginny were frantically waving from across the way.

They ran to meet eachother. "All right. Now, onto Gringotts."

"Actually, up to." Ginny was correct. They were standing at the foot of the great white steps. Then, Ron and Harry simultaneously said, "Race you!" And proceeded to run up to the top.

"I suppose we should go after them, huh?"

"I guess we have to."

It took the girls another four minutes more than the boys to get to the top. They went in through the giant double doors and down to find an available goblin.

Finally, they came to Griphook. "We need to make a withdrawl from each of our accounts."

"Names?"

"Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"And do the two of you have your keys?"

They placed the two keys on the desk. "Very well. Right this way."

After a long and violent cart ride, they reached the Weasley vault. The goblin unlocked the door. They swung the door back and saw quite a surprise. Well, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were surprised. Harry had already known. The door swung open to reveal a pile of galleons, a heap of silver sickles, and a large stack of knuts.

"Holy Cricket!" Ron wondered aloud to himself. "Where'd Mum and Dad get all this money!"

"Actually, it's from Sirius. In his will, he said that apart from everything he'd given me, he wanted to give some money to your family. Around one hundred fifty galleons to be exact."

Ron finally managed to close his mouth. "How much do you think I'll need?"

"Probably not much. Only what you need to buy clothes and stuff."

Hermione said, "Around seventy galleons for you and Ginny together."

"I sure hope Mum doesn't need to come to Gringotts before we get back." Ron said, shoveling the money into his bag.

They all climbed back into the cart and it took off again.

"Vault six hundred eighty seven." said Griphook as the cart came to a very abrupt stop. Again, they all ambled out of the cart and he unlocked the door. "Okay. How much do you think I need, Hermione? Remember that I need to get all of your things too."

"Well, Ron, Ginny, and I don't really need much, but you may need a few more clothes."

"Yeah, but I also really wanted to get a broomstick in case we need them because us three each have one from Quidditch anyway."

"But, Harry isn't that going to be awfully expensive? Well, I guess it probably would be best if I had one too. So, I guess we need about 150 galleons." Harry put the money in his bag and they got back in the cart for yet another gut-wrenching ride up.

Even the semi-cloudy weather outside seemed bright in comparison to the dark, underground vaults.

"Where to first?"

"Hermione's broom is going to be the most expensive, so there first, I guess."

They came to the shop and saw a large group of young boys gathered excitedly around it looking at the large sign in the window.

Nimbus 4000

NIMBUS HAS COME OUT WITH THE LATEST MODEL!

MORE AERODYNAMIC THAN EVER

HANDLE MADE OF LIGHTWEIGHT ASH

TAIL OF INDIVIDUALLY CHOSEN TWIGS

ACCELERATION OF 175 MILES AN HOUR IN TEN SECONDS

WIND RESISTANT

COST: 68 GALLEONS

"Are you gonna get that one?"

"No, no that would be completely unnecessary. I only need it for functional purposes. I'm not going to be a professional quidditch player, for goodness sakes."

They looked inside at around six different models before they came to another sign.

Attention: All Nimbus 2001 and 2002 have been marked down due to the

release of the Nimbus 4000. The reduced price of the

broomsticks can be obtained from the cashier.

"That's perfect. It's a good broom, but more importantly, it's inexpensive. Excuse me, miss. How much is the Nimbus 2001?"

"30 galleons."

"We'll take it."

"Hermione? Don't you want the 2002? It's better. Isn't it?"

The Nimbus 2002 brought back an awful memory. It made her think of the time Draco had called her a mudblood at the quidditch pitch that day in their second year. Ron had tried to defend her and had ended up throwing up a bucket up slugs as a result. At the time, she'd been too upset to think about it, but now she realized it had been the sweetest thing in the world. "Maybe he really likes me. I mean, he tried to hex Malfoy for me. No, you're over analyzing him again. You're friends, that's it. He's an tall, good looking quidditch player and you're just the bookworm with bushy hair." Hermione thought to herself. "No, the 2001 is fine." Hermione said in a faintly absent-minded tone.

They paid for the broom and left the shop.

"Wait, where are Harry and Ron?"

They turned and saw that the boys were still standing ogling the new Nimbus.

"Ron! Harry!"

"Coming."

The four friends spent the next four hours or so shopping until finally they felt they were going to collapse beneath the weight of all their shopping bags. They went back to the grate for Hermione and Harry.

"Ron, do you think maybe I could take Ginny back, instead?"

"Well..." Ron said with a look that would have made his mother proud. He clearly didn't want Harry to start snogging again the moment he left.

"Fine. I'll apparate with Hermione then."

The two pairs went their separate ways.

Ron and Hermione came to the designated area for people to apparate in and out. In a very awkward moment, Hermione put her arms tightly around Ron's waist. His face began to turn as red as his hair. She could practically feel her heart begging to burst.

"You know, you can go at any time now." she said rather nervously.

"Oh, right." And with a crack, they vanished back to the Burrow.

The four of them appeared almost simultaneously back at the house.

"Well, mom isn't back yet, but she will be soon. So I guess we should go pack our things in our trunks as if we plan on going back to school. Mum never actually checks what's in them."

"Okay."

The friends went upstairs to the boys room.

"Can you two go grab your trunks and whatever else you have to put in them? Okay, thanks. We'll find ours too."

"All right, they're somewhere under all these clothes."

After a lot of searching, they dragged out their school trunks. The girls then brought theirs in along with a large basket of clean clothes. "Okay then." said Hermione in her usual bossy tone. "First things first. Everyone put in their jackets and their dragon hide boots on the bottom." They all complied. "Now, all the clothes you have that you think you'll need for the next seven months. But, make sure you leave out _some_ things because we're still here for another month."

This continued until they each had a full suitcase and Hermione, in addition had a new broom on top of hers.

"Thankfully, we don't have to worry about our dental hygiene." as she pulled out four brand new toothbrushes, twelve packages of floss, and what looked like an entire case of toothpaste. "Bloody hell Hermione!" "Well, I asked my parents for a few extra things and they were so happy they didn't really question it."

"We'd be all set if you-know-who was terribly afraid of minty freshness." Ron was apparently trying to funny. There was an awkward silence. "So, when do you think Mom will be back?" There was suddenly a pair of loud cracks, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley were back. "Wicked scary how she does that."

They went downstairs and saw that Mrs. Weasley and Fleur looked like neither of them had the best day. Both of them without saying a word stormed up to their separate rooms. Mrs. Weasley never came down to make dinner and Bill, Charlie, and Mr. Weasley seemed to be missing all day. So, when Fred and George came home, the six of them raided the cupboards to find as many sugar coated items as possible and ate, and had pillow fights all night. They all ended up falling asleep in the living room.

They all woke up the next morning to Mrs. Weasley yelling that they had only an hour and a half until the wedding.

"Oh, great." Ron said, rather sarcastically.

The kids all rushed upstairs to their rooms to get changed. After about thirty minutes, the four boys came downstairs all ready in their new dress robes. They saw that Bill and Charlie were down there as well, already ready.

"When did you two get here?" Ron wasn't completely awake and was still very irritable.

"Last night, around midnight. The six of you were dead asleep. We apparated in and you didn't even flinch. But, did you know you talk in your sleep, Harry?"

Harry suddenly became very tense. He remembered two summers ago when his cousin Dudley had found out about his nightmares about Cedric because of him muttering things while he slept. He wondered what Charlie had heard.

"I believe it was something about Ron looking very pretty in his orange bathrobe." Charlie said with a very amused grin on his face.

Both Ron and Harry turned a violent shade of red at this comment. They were, however, saved any further embarrassment when they turned to the stairs to see that Ginny and Hermione had apparently finished getting ready.

Harry looked on at Ginny in pure awe. Her long red hair had been magically done into soft ringlets around her face and the top done up in tiny, white flowers. Her dress was a beautiful shade of periwinkle blue and hung in a most flattering way on her curves.

"Wow-- Ginny-- You look-- wow. Your hair-- and your dress-- and, wow."

"Well, thank you, but you could let me know when you're able to think of more words than 'wow'. And Ron, you can close the mouth and wipe the drool now." Ginny said looking at Ron very smugly.

Ron began to blush even redder than before. The moment he had seen Hermione come downstairs, his jaw had dropped. She was wearing a dress in the same color as Ginny's but Ron thought Hermione's looked much better. Hermione's dress was strapless with matching rhinestones all along the top. The bottom flared out gracefully with a perfectly straight hem, very Hermione-like. Her shoes were so dainty it looked as though she had little fairy feet that might break if she took another step.

"'Mione, you look amazing."

"Thanks, Ron. So do you."

"See Harry, now that was articulate." said Ginny.

"Ginny, you are a vision of loveliness this morning." said Harry giving her a quick peck on the cheek. He was not going to be outdone by his best friend who wouldn't even admit that he was in love.

The four of them linked arms and went into the backyard. The backyard had been transformed yet again. This time into a fairy-tale wedding chapel for the bride and groom to be. All of the other guests had already arrived and taken their seats. They went around and said hello to Lupin, Tonks, and the rest of the Weasleys. They came to a girl with the same silvery blonde hair as Fleur whose dress was being tied by a young woman who was presumably the mother of the bride.

"Oh, 'Arry! I 'ave been wishing to see you since zee last time at 'Ogwarts!" Gabriella threw her arms around Harry.

"Hi Gabriella."

"Guess what! I get to be zee flower girl!"

"I know, you look so cute, Gabriella but we really have to go to our seats on the other side. We'll see you at the reception." Ginny dragged Harry by the arm to their spot in the front.

"Gin, you look mad. Are you jealous of the little girl in love with Harry? Goodness, she's ten!"

"No!" she said quickly. Her face was the one turning red now. Ron thought it best not to make another smart remark. Ginny looked as though she might bite his head off.

Suddenly the music began to play and the guests quieted. Bill and Fleur had decided not to have a full wedding party, but rather just having Charlie be the best man and having Gabriella carry the rings as well. So, Charlie walked down the aisle escorting Fleur's mom. Then, the flower girl came down the aisle apparently fighting the urge to run. Just behind her came the sound of the wedding march and the lovely bride. Fleur looked gorgeous. Her dress and veil were both as white as fresh snow and her hair was pulled back into an elaborate bun with little magical twinkles all in it. She stepped gracefully down the aisle. She got to the end with Gabriella, handed her the bouquet and Gabriella set down her petal basket. The minister magically magnified his voice and began his long speech beginning with "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this witch an this wizard in a bond of marriage,...". Finally they reached the end of the vows and Bill placed his ring on Fleur's finger.

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

The happy couple kissed as everyone clapped and cried.

The reception was as beautiful as the wedding itself. All the round tables were covered in navy blue material with centerpieces of white roses. Harry and Ron didn't want to disrupt the festivities, but they were becoming quite bored. Harry was teaching Ron how to use a pack of muggle playing cards Ron had found in his room. Ginny was out on the dance floor with her eldest brother. Hermione was a few tables away playing hand games with little Gabriella. It looked as though the two of them were going to fall asleep from boredom when suddenly, "Harry, would you like to dance?" Harry looked up. "Aren't I supposed to be the one to ask _you_ that?"

"First of all, Mr. Potter, that was terribly impolite. Second, that was less of a question and more of a 'You're going to dance with me.'" Ginny said smiling.

Harry put out his hand, as though he were proper lady and wished Ginny to take it. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to the center of the dance floor.

Ron watched them and was beginning to drift off into a daze when he heard, "You look really bored."

"What-- oh, no. Well, yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Have you been having fun with Gabriella?"

"Oh, yeah, I love kids."

There was an awkward silence.

"Ron? Would-- would you--"

"Hermione, would you like to dance?"

Hermione, apparently unable to form any more words simply nodded her head and allowed Ron to lead her onto the dance floor. With one hand already around her waist, Ron took Hermione's left hand in his right. She placed her other hand on his shoulder and they started to dance. The song ended, as did several more. They had become oblivious to the obvious stares from Harry and Ginny. Finally, Ron took both of her hands in his and kissed them gently saying, "Thank you, Hermione."

He walked off the dance floor and Harry followed suit.

The boys sat down at the table and Ron was staring into the folds of his fingers with a vacant expression and a big smile plastered on his face.

"Mate, you may as well be wearing a great big sign across your forehead that says _I LOVE HERMIONE._"

"No, I love Hermione as my friend. She's my _best_ friend, but nothing more."

"C'mon, we've all seen the way the two of you act around eachother."

"We bicker constantly!" Ron was now becoming very heated.

"And why do you think that is?"

Ron chose to end the conversation here and stormed into the house. No one but Harry even seemed to notice this. He hoped Ron wasn't too mad at him in the morning.


	3. Guilty Lies and Sad Goodbyes

A/N: Okay, this chapter may not be GREAT, but that's because I wrote in all of four days. I figured I have to get to it, otherwise it won't be finished 'till the REAL Book 7 comes out.

Chapter 3 - Guilty Lies and Sad Goodbyes

Hermione awoke the morning after the wedding wondering why she couldn't open her eyes. She then realized that she had fallen asleep with all the makeup on. She fumbled in the dark for the wand on the night-stand. She magically removed the caked on black and blue hues from her eyelids.

"That's better." Hermione said, probably louder than she should have.

"What's that Herm?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, Ginny."

"It's all right. Gosh, last night was so much fun. Wasn't it?" Ginny said sitting up. She wrapped her arms around her pillow and hugged it to her chest.

Hermione fussed with her hair as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She had only had time to take off her dress, so she had fallen asleep in her her nylons and under-things. "Oh, yeah. Sure."

"I saw you and my brother looked quite happy out there on the dance floor."

She turned around to face her. "So did you and Harry. So, I gather the two of you have reconciled, then?"

"Oh, yeah! Yesterday morning. Between the wedding and everything yesterday, I had forgotten to tell you. It was so perfect, until Ronald", she put an emphasis on his name so that she sounded as though she was going to gag, "ruined everything."

"What'd he do?" Hermione asked, sounding only mildly interested.

"He knew perfectly well that Harry and I were, well... having a _private_ conversation and he interrupted on purpose."

"Don't be so hard on him, Gin. He's just a concerned older brother and --"

"Well, if he wants to tell Harry and I off for kissing, then maybe he wants I should get in his face for how _he_ was last year with Lav-"

Ginny saw Hermione getting upset at the mention of Ron's ex-girlfriend.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to-- I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hermione said shakily.

Ginny looked around nervously, unsure of what to say. She picked up her book and put on her bathrobe. "I'm going to see what Harry and my brothers are doing. Bye." She darted for the door before Hermione could open her mouth to say anything.

Ginny went down the hall and up the landing to Ron's room. She didn't know whether any of them were still asleep, so she opened the door without knocking. She found Harry and Ron soundly snoring. She tiptoed over to the bed Harry was sleeping in and sat on the edge of it. She sat and watched his chest rise and fall with his heavy breathing. In only his undershirt, she could see his torso was lean and defined from years of quidditch practice. She reached over, took off his glasses and set them on the bedside table. He apparently had fallen asleep with them on, again. She then realized he wasn't sleeping peacefully. His face was glistening with sweat and she heard him muttering under his breath.

"No, no, leave her alone... I won't let you hurt her... no... Ginny... no..."

She gently tried to wake him. "Harry, Harry, wake up." She whispered, still not wanting to wake Ron.

Harry moaned sleepily. "Mmph, Ginny?" He sat up and reached for his glasses.

"Harry, you were having another nightmare."

"Was, was I talking in my sleep again?" Harry rather loudly, considering the rest of the house was silent.

"Harry! Everyone else is still sleeping! Shhh!" She put a finger to her lips.

Harry looked over to his best friend still snoring louder than ever. "I'll bet Ron over there could sleep through the whole house yelling straight in his ears."

"Only if breakfast wasn't ready." Ginny and Harry sniggered at this comment.

Ginny turned around to let herself lay her head on Harry's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "So, where'd Fred and George go?" Ginny asked conversationally.

"Hmm, I dunno." Harry glanced over at a small piece of parchment on the table. It read _Ron and Harry_."Hey, look. They've left us a note."

Hey sleepy heads. We would have said goodbye, but we had to leave early so we could get to the shop

before we opened for the day. We hope you all will come visit us sometime soon. Harry,

we hope you had a nice birthday. We've just said goodbye to Mum, but please tell Hermione and Gin

we leave them with a fond farewell. Now, you two try not

to get in too much trouble this year, all right? Don't do anything _we_ wouldn't do...

Fred & George

"Well, I guess that's where the two of them have got to." There was an awkward pause as neither of them had much to say. Then, Hermione came through the bedroom door giving no care as to whether anyone had been sleeping. "Ginny, Ginny, listen--". She was interrupted by a series of strange noises coming from the room's still sleeping occupant.

"Huh-- what's happening-- Hermione? Is that you?" Ron groaned loudly as he sleepily sat up.

Harry and Ginny jumped apart guiltily. Hermione shot them a disproving look. Ginny ran to Hermione's side, afraid for her brother to see she'd come in without Hermione.

"What time is it?" Ron asked, still partially asleep.

"I dunno. Early?" Ginny said hurriedly, her voice at a high pitch.

Harry, then, quickly explained to the other two the note he had gotten from Fred and George.

The couple of weeks were spent in a nervous tension between the four comrades. They went about their usual tasks of doing laundry, de-gnoming the garden and playing Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap. None of them said much to either each other or Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but in a silent understanding, they knew they were all feeling guilty about the journey they were planning.

Finally, it was the morning of September first. Mrs. Weasley called all the kids down into the living room. "All right you lot. I have loads to do today, so, Arthur will take you to King's Cross. Let's have the good-bye hugs now and you had better be off." The four of them encased Mrs. Wealsey in a large group hug. Then, Mrs. Weasley felt a wet spot forming on her shoulder. Ron was beginning to cry. This caused the rest of them to get misty eyed as well. "Mum," Ron said shakily. "I love you. I want you to know that. With everything going on in the world, we could be dead any day, and you and Dad, and..." Mrs. Weasley squeezed them all so tight, they felt as though they would cease breathing. "I love you too, dear! I love all of you. Ron, Ginny, you are my youngest children and I love you to pieces. I am terrified of losing you, but I know you can take care of yourselves. And Hermione, you're practically a Weasley too. Not that you don't have your own parents as well, but you're the sister Ginny never had! And Harry... you know I love you just like one of my own." Suddenly, they heard a loud honk coming from the driveway. "Oh No. What has Arthur gone and done now!" Mrs. Weasley said apprehensively, wiping the tears from her eyes.

They all went out to the front, where there was a large, ugly mini-van parked in the Weasley's driveway. "Hey kids. Do you like the ministry car? I picked it out myself. However, Harry, you should be thankful the ministry trusted me enough with you. Instead of an entire armed guard, you are only stuck with me." Harry was more thankful than Mr. Weasley could have guessed. But, Even Molly had a look of disgust at the car Arthur had pulled up in. Despite many agonizing looks of protest, they all piled into the car with Arthur and their luggage. Most of the ride was spent in an awkward silence.

They reached the station and got out of the car. They dragged all of their luggage through the enormous double doors and made their way to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. As they reached the outside to the entrance of the platform, they heard a ringing noise. Apparently the ministry had given Mr., Weasley some sort of a cell phone/pager-like device. He had a frantic conversation with the person on the other end and hung up.

"Sorry kids. I have to go. Terrible emergency in the department. Something about dragon saliva. Here are your tickets. The train leaves in ten minutes. Mum and I will write as soon as we can. Bye all."

With that, Mr. Weasley ran back through the crowded train station.

"Well, that worked out nicely. Now we can leave without being noticed." Ron said matter-of-factly.

Hermione smiled innocently. "I _may_ have had something to with that call." Her friends looked at her quizzically. "Well, I knew that if Ron's dad were here, he'd make sure we physically got _on _the train. So I made a call to the ministry. I said something about a bloke in bristol trying to pass dragon saliva as an orally taken magical protector."

Ron chuckled slightly. "'Mione, you are abso-bloody-lutely amazing." Ron said in a proud voice. Hermione blushed a bit. She managed to keep her cool, however. She took on her bossy tone again and made an out-loud mental list of what they had to accomplish in the next thirty minutes.

"Let's see, we need to placate our pets so that they don't draw a large amount of attention." They quickly put a silencing spell on each of their pets. Hermione did one for Ginny's pygmy puff.

"I already managed to get tickets for another train, we just need to make sure we aren't seen by anyone from Hogwarts. Our train leaves from Platform 6. Oh, and Harry, we need to mask your scar." Hermione pulled out her wand and Harry felt the same egg-oozing sensation as he had two years previously at the burrow. Only this time, it was contained to the thin, lightening-shaped scar.

"Wow, Hermione. You can't see it at all." Ginny had given him her compact to see his forehead.

"Well, we can't very well have you drawing loads of attention when we're trying to escape discreetly as possible."

"Yeah, right." Hermione thinks of everything, Harry thought to himself.

The four friends made their way to through the busy train station to the correct platform. They gave their tickets to the conductor. As Harry handed him his ticket, the conductor gave him a second glance. Harry casually ran a hand through his hair so that his forehead was clearly visible. The conductor apparently dismissed whatever he was thinking and handed Harry back his ticket. He boarded the train behind his friends.

They got seats near the back of the train, not to near to anyone else. Hermione took a book out of her bag, that looked like it may have been thicker than the dictionary, and began reading. Ginny having fun making faces at Arnold so that he would hop madly and make a face back at her. Ron was blowing lots of bubbles with his Droobles. So, Harry took the opportunity to take a long and well-deserved nap.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: While writing this, I was simultaneously working on chapter four, so that should be up... soon. Or something like it. And I just realized that my story is not HBP compliant! At the end, Ron and Hermione say that they'll be going WITH Harry to the Dursley's! Oh No! Oh well, what's done is done. Besides, Hermione needed to see her parents. Until next time... this is me saying "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" (RIP the GREATEST wizard who ever lived tear And Sirius too. more tears...)


End file.
